The Immortals
by RaidenRaccoon
Summary: After an unexplained & sudden "Armageddon", Earth is left as an unbearable wasteland. One life form, an Irken known as Zim, is left...or so he thought. Crossover of Invader Zim/Sonic/Ratchet & Clank/Knight Rider. Rated Mature for mentions of Blood
1. Prologue: Earth's End

_**WARNING!: This story does not contain much humor, for the plot is dramatic! Zim is also waaaay OOC! Impossible to keep him that way, again, due to the seriousness of t3h plot! This is not your average, humorous IZ based fanfic!**_

**Song of Inspiration – My Dimension by Gigi D'Agostino

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
Prologue - Earth's End**

_This planet once bared a blue sky and plantation…but that was a week ago. Now it stands as a wasteland. The sky exists as a blood red dust cloud, while the land is nothing but dirt and rock. The days are unbearably hot and the nights are deathly cold. Water and plants seem to have disintegrated into thin air, which has been contaminated by a source unknown. Life itself seems to have vanished, leaving only reptiles and insects to survive...and one last life form..._

With his vision beginning to blur, the Irken fell to his knees, weak and exhausted from the heat and his week-long travel. Unable to continue his search for signs of life other than snakes and flies, he laid flat on the ground, barely conscious. His mind raced with what was left of his energy, trying to make sense of what happened all those days ago…

_**Seven days earlier**__  
Zim sat in his lab, scolding himself for his slow progress while trying to come up with a fool-proof plan to complete his mission. Scanning over previous blue prints, he gathered a few and compromised them into a new one, one that would surely bring him success._

_"I am a GENIUS!" He exclaimed as he held the new plan up. Before he could praise himself any further, a loud bang deafened his hearing and sent everything in sight, including him, violently into the air._

_--_

_Pushing debris off of himself, Zim stood up and gazed around. Everything lied in ruin. As his hearing returned he jolted around._

_"Computer! What happened?!" No response. "Computer?!" He sighed in frustration as he grabbed a communicator._

_"Gir!" Nothing but silence._

_"Worthless! Guess I'll have to find out myself!" He walked over to the elevator and commanded for it to open. The doors didn't budge. He gazed at the blank panel._

_"There's no power?!! Why does this happen to ZIM?" He questioned while clutching his fists in the air._

_Zim removed a vent covering and crawled through, moving debris along the way into the house. Struggling to remove an object blocking his way into the kitchen, he thought over different scenarios as to what happened to his base that could've gotten it into such a mess. He would have never dreamed of what he'd find next._

_Finally able to push the blockage out of the way, he crawled out in shock. Everything was in total ruin, not only his house, but every building in sight. Almost nothing was left.  
__  
"GIR?!" No sign of his robotic minion. His gaze snapped to where his roof once was._

_"The cruiser!!" Zim back up in disbelief. "H-how? How did this happen?" Panicked, he ran off towards the city...only to find that there was no one, just ruins._

_--  
_

"Ironic…that Earth destroyed itself…before…I did…" He weakly stated under his breath as his vision slowly became engulfed by darkness.

The sound of heavy, metal footsteps came closer to him. And as metal claws slipped under his body and lifted him from the ground, he blacked out.

* * *

**Written: February 2009**

_I've been meaning to post it here, but never got around to it. It's been up at DeviantArt for about a year..._

Behold! The product of my lack of passion for writing!

Very, very, very short. Though this was just a short story to try and bring back my passion for writing. Helped a little, not much.

I'm not fully pleased with how the whole thing turned out (future chapters included). It feels quickly written, mainly because as of late I just cannot bring myself to write/detail anything worth ****

This story was mostly fueled on a single sketch of a demonic creature I drew while watching Glenn Beck.

Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez  
Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	2. Salvation

**NOTE:** The KITT mentioned in this story is from the 2008 Series (the mustang), not the original!

Song of inspiration – **Open Your Eyes (Sean Tyas Rework)** by **Insigma

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
Salvation**

Zim's eyes drowsily opened. His head was throbbing and his view was spinning. Through a glass surface by his head, a shadowed figure stared at him off in the distance. He closed his eyes and re-opened them slightly to try and get a better view, but the figure vanished.

The Irken weakly rubbed his head to try and sooth the pain. Becoming more aware, he felt a cool breeze hit his body, the sounds of an engine and an air conditioner became more apparent. He gazed around, though his vision was blurred and everything seemed to appear in slow motion, he could identify his surroundings as a car's interior and that he was sitting in the passenger's seat. Zim moaned as he tried to move his sore body.

"I would not recommend that…" An emotionless voice stated. "…it is best that you refrain from moving…"

The voice sounded as if it were beside him, but no one was there.

"You appear to be suffering from symptoms relating to heat exhaustion…"

Zim opened his mouth to speak. "I…who…" But he wasn't able to get a full sentence out. His breath was extremely short. A strong blast of cool air shot at the Irken as he lay back in the seat.

"Keeping cool is the best treatment…" As the cold air continued to blow onto him, Zim became more able to realize what had happened.

"Wher-" Before he could start his question, the driver side door opened. A small robot was set down into the center console between the front seats. Still too weak to fully turn his head, Zim caught a glimpse of a being sitting in the seat behind the steering wheel and closing the door.

"Well?" The emotionless voice asked.

"Unsuccessful. I think your sensors might of picked up lizards or something…" The person replied.

"Improbable. My sensors can only pick up on body heat…lizards are cold blooded"

"Well there was nothing out there."

"Incorrect."

Zim drowsily stared through the corner of his eye as he noticed the person in the seat was talking to the dash board of the car.

"We searched the entire perimeter." The small robot stated.

"I do not deny that, but Omega was able to locate one of the two-" Before the unknown voice could finish, Zim had built up enough strength to push himself up and meet eyes with the being behind the wheel. He was a black and red anthro-morphic hedgehog. Both were surprised at each other's appearance. Zim was more so, he was use to seeing humans walk upright, let alone talk. It was unusual to see an animal doing so. He took quick notice to the hedgehog's right eye. It had a scar reaching from his cheek to his forehead.

"Um…KITT?" The black mammal turned his gaze to the dash board. "Why is there an-"

"As I was saying…" KITT interrupted. "Omega located one of the two sources of heat I was picking up…luckily, we found him just in time. He was already passed out from exposure to the intense heat and possibly from the contaminated air…"

"And…he's an alien…" Zim jolted at the hedgehog's remark, remembering that, in the midst of his freak-out seven days ago, he'd forgotten to put on his disguise before leaving what was once his home.

"Well…I suppose he's still a life form…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" The Irken questioned after regaining his full strength.

"You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"The only organic life left, save for you and I, is reptiles…"

"Yes I noticed…but why does it matter to you as to what 'form' I am?"

"You've been our only success in our search for survivors…"

"Survivors?" It was finally becoming clearer to him as to what happened seven days ago. "So…that bang…"

"Took out almost all life and destroyed the Earth's atmosphere? Yes."

"The atmosphere?!" He was shocked. How could anything be that devastating?

"Well…part of it anyway. But that's why it's been terribly hot in the day and freezing at night…I know it's hard to believe that the atmosphere could almost be annihilated. One reason why we're traveling to the site where this all started…with 'the bang' as you call it…helping any survivors we may find along the way."

"Zim needs no help!" Zim huffed, oddly referring to himself in third person.

"Zim huh?" The hedgehog chuckled. "From what KITT said, obviously you do. You can't seem to handle the intense heat, it's practically suicidal to be outside…the name's Shadow by the way. As you know by now, KITT is the very car you are sitting in. And this is Clank." Shadow stated as he pointed to the small robot.

"Well then who's O-" Zim stopped his sentence and a chill ran down his spine as he caught a glimpse of a bulky robot in the backseat. "…mega…?" His tone became nervous.

"Don't worry. As deadly as he looks, Omega is very gentle…as long as you stay on his good side…"

"Yeah I'll keep that…in mind…" He shuddered as his gaze fell back onto the hedgehog's scarred eye. "How…are you able to survive the heat and cold yourself?" He asked, trying to keep Shadow's scar out of the subject.

"Because of 'what' I am." He stated coldly. Growing curious, Zim tilted his head.

"And just 'what' are you?"

"I…am the Ultimate Life Form…" Zim fell silent as fear began to boil in his gut. He'd heard of this 'Ultimate Life Form' before, but thought of it only as a myth. To have it possibly sitting next to him was a complete shock.

"S-so…that must make you well over…four thousand years old by now…" He stated, trying to keep his cool.

"Nearly five hundred over to be exact. I lost count at four thousand four hundred thirty five several centuries ago…"

"I see…" The Irken pondered. "Now, if you're the Ultimate Life Form, then why do you care about finding survivors? I mean, people have feared and hated you for-"

"Because!" Shadow snapped, his disposition immediately changing from calm to furious. "I promised someone that I'd protect the Earth as long as I could…" This was an obviously touchy subject for the hedgehog.

"Protect huh?" Zim questioned nervously. "_If he finds out why I came to this planet…who knows what he'll do to me!"_ His heart raced as did his mind. He would surely be no match for the Ultimate Life Form.

"Shadow…" KITT's sudden interruption brought Zim out of his thoughts. "I am detecting movement in a town located approximately three hundred and twenty five miles from here."

"Understood. Set course for the destination at full speed."

"Rodger that." The black car tore off down the dirt path, unknowing that a silhouette watched in the distance.

* * *

I tried...  
I tried sooo hard to get Zim back into character. FAIL!

I also fail at writing now. It's gone downhill compared to my other works (Chaos D'Amour De la Vie for example). Reading over this chapter I realize that there's a bunch of sloppy writing and lack of detail. Leaving lots of questions.

**I'll answer some right now:  
#1 - Zim wakes up laying on his RIGHT side in the seat. Being sore, he remains stiff and remains on his side until he pushes himself up to meet eyes with Shadow. Thus why he can't really see Shadow that well until he does.  
#2 - My brother, ZaneWulf made this one apparent while beta reading this; The atmosphere isn't necessarily "destroyed", but weakened, unable to block the Sun's heat. The air is still strong, just contaminated with chemicals.**

I'm a sucker for putting Shadow the Hedgehog & Clank in a story together as close friends. Mainly because they share a same purpose in a way- created as weapons but both chose a different path then what they were created for.

Invader Zim © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Mysterious Silhouette, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	3. We're Not Alone

**A reference image (link to DeviantArt) for the creature mentioned in this chapter is available in my profile**

**Song of Inspiration – Che Cosa Strana…Quasi Arcana by Gigi D'Agostino

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
We're Not Alone**

Zim had become nervous and unsettled as they continued to drive into the night. If they were to find another survivor, were it to be human, Zim couldn't hide his ambition any longer. He hated nothing worse than the homosapien species. And what would the Ultimate Life Form do to him if he saw him as a threat? The thought was eating away at him as he continuously eyed the hedgehog, who was monitoring the radar.

KITT came to a stop at what use to be a town. Shadow grabbed Clank and strapped him to his back as he and Omega got outside of KITT.

"It would be best if you stay put Zim. You may still be suffering from the heat stroke. Besides, it's well below zero out here now that it's dark. Hypothermia wouldn't help your case." Shadow stated to Zim as he closed the driver side door. As soon as the three disappeared into the ruins, the Irken began to open the door on his side. But KITT immediately shut it and locked him in.

"Where are you going?"

Zim looked at the dash board nervously. "I-I was just…"

"Going to run away?"

"No! No-wait! How did you know that?!"

"I didn't, but I do now. Tell me…does it have something to do with Shadow being the Ultimate Life Form? Or maybe about the fact that you were concerned about him protecting the Earth?" Zim became frantic. This car obviously read his expressions earlier.

"Well…" He paused for thought. "KITT? Can you…keep a secret?" He regretted what he was about to do, but somehow he felt that he could trust KITT.

"It is in my programming to do as I am asked…so yes."

"Alright…" He sighed. "I…was sent here long ago to conquer the Earth…and I still wish to do so…"

"Why? When there is no one left to control?"

"I don't know…but how do you think Shadow will react?"

"I am not sure. Most likely he will not react positively."

Shivers ran through his body. "Then open the door!"

"But with the temperature as low as it is you will not-"

"Don't lecture Zim, just do it!!! I can't stay here!"

"If you insist…" The door on Zim's side flew open. Still a bit weak the Irken staggered out and walked in the other direction as fast as he could.

"Be careful." Zim paused in shock at KITT's request, but continued onward.

--

Back in the town ruins, Shadow and Clank searched through many piles of debris, to no avail. They were about to give up when Omega requested the two come to his position.

As the two arrived at Omega's location, they noticed red liquid on Omega's claws.

"What is that?" Shadow questioned.

"Blood." The robot replied. Shadow and Clank looked at each other. "It is fresh." Shadow rushed passed Omega only to spot a gruesome sight. A man with a gas mask lay on the ground, most of his body eaten away; the rest had deep claw marks and gashes. The marks damaged the ground as well. Mortified, he backed away.

"Telling by the wounds…and condition of his skin and…organs…" He looked away, disgusted. "This man was only attacked in the last twenty four hours…"

"What could've done this?" Clank asked.

"I don't know…but what ever it was, it couldn't have gotten far…" He turned to Omega. "Gather DNA from his body, KITT can analyze it…"

"Affirmative."

"I just hope the air contamination doesn't interfere with the results…" He sighed.

--

"Rgh! I can't see anything! It's so dark…and cold!" Zim whined as he attempted to warm himself, KITT's internal heater would truly be a blessing right now.

His thoughts traveled back to what the car said before he left. "Why would he-" In the corner of his eye, he spotted a silhouette. One similar to what he saw when he regained consciousness. But as he jolted around, the figure vanished. Fear over came him as he backed away.

"Okay…keep it together Zim…the last thing we need is for you to-" He jumped at the sound of a close by demonic howl. There's no way that it came from a regular mammal. He scanned all around the best he could, but his vision was limited in the pitch black darkness.

"M-maybe I should've stayed…" A shrill growl came from behind. But there was nothing there as he turned around.

"This is getting cr-AH!" He was slapped to the ground by a pair of claws. He rubbed his face as blood drizzled from the deep claw marks. Before he could make a move a creature with yellow glowing eyes stood over him. It had him pinned down tightly. Any attempt to use his PAK was futile. There was no way to escape it's hold.

He was paralyzed with fear as it's eyes stared right back at him.

--

Shadow and Omega walked through the ruins, heading back to KITT. Omega stopped and walked towards some rubble.

"Omega, this isn't the time for souvenirs…" Shadow scolded. But Omega sifted through the rubble anyway. Shadow sighed.

The robot finally pulled something out and walk towards Shadow. The hedgehog gazed at what he held.

"Well…at least our trip wasn't a total loss…" He chuckled.

The hedgehog's ears shot up at the sound of a painful scream off in the distance.

"Omega! Clank! Get back to KITT ASAP!!" Shadow commanded as he dashed off in the direction of the scream.

--

Zim gritted his teeth as the creature dug it's fangs into his left shoulder. The creature immediately jolted back and yowled in pain. It slashed its claws at him, scraping over his wounded face once more. Before the creature could strike again it was tackled by none other than Shadow. A swift, powerful punch to its ribs forced it to back off.

The creature chattered at the two and bared it's fangs. Zim stared into its eyes intensely.

"What did…you say?" The creature ran off into the darkness. Shadow kneeled down to the Irken.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know…it burns…where it bit me!" He clutched his shoulder in agony. "I-I can't move!"

"What the hell were you doing out here anyway!? You should have stayed in KITT!"

"I…" Before he could speak, KITT drove up and halted.

"KITT! Open the doors!" Shadow commanded as he picked Zim up. The passenger door swung open as the hedgehog raced towards it. He sat the Irken down in the seat.

"Omega filled me in on your findings…" KITT informed as Shadow entered the driver's side.

"Yeah, yeah. KITT…"

"Yes?"

"We're definitely not the only life forms left…I say that in a bad way…"

"Why is that so?"

"I feel that whatever killed that man was what attacked Zim…" Shadow pressed his finger to Zim's shoulder, causing him to wince in pain.

"I need you to analyze the DNA from Zim's wound and what Omega collected." Shadow pressed his bloody finger onto a pad that slid back inside of the dash board. Clank also placed a vile of blood collected from the body onto a similar pad. After a few seconds KITT listed the contents onto his windshield screen.

"Hmm…surely the creature was not a mammal…" Clank stated as he gazed at the contents.

"I felt it, it had flesh, fur & bones…enough features to be considered a mammal…" The hedgehog replied.

"Intriguing…both saliva samples have traces of venom and acid…as well as the chemicals that are contaminating the air."

"WHAT?!" The Irken fearfully exclaimed.

"However, your DNA is working against it…or destroying it." Zim sighed in relief at Clank's analysis.

"After analyzing the DNA breakdown, I believe it is a half breed…of more than five species." KITT stated

"What…the hell? Really?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes…it is a probable result of the explosion…"

"So…this creature's a mutant…"

"Correct. Also, Clank's analysis wasn't one hundred percent…the creature's saliva also contains a mutagen…" Zim's relief immediately faded. "Not to worry, Clank was correct about your DNA eliminating it. You should not experience any side effects."

Shadow stared at Zim as he relaxed once more. His eyes widened as he recalled the incident with the creature. "Wait… you asked it something before it ran off…"

"Yeah…I asked it what it said…because it sounded like a threat…"

"Of course it did…chattering is usually-"

"It chattered?" The hedgehog stared in shock at his question.

"It seems I have made a misconception." KITT interrupted. "This was after the creature bit you, correct?"

"Y-yes…" The Irken replied, concerned once again.

"The mutagen isn't changing your body…but perhaps your mind…" Zim gulped. "For right now, the only symptom is that you can understand this creature."

"Zim…what did it say?" Shadow asked in concern.

"It was muffled, I really didn't fully understand. I only heard it say 'get you' and something about a Lord Arcathius…"

"So the mutagen hasn't fully begun to-" He stopped to think as he pulled a out a bandage wrap. "KITT…how is the mutagen reacting with Zim's DNA at this moment?"

"It appears as if though it has been isolated. I believe the ability to understand the creature is the only side effect he will experience…"

"Interesting…but now I'm even more curious to find out what that explosion was all about…" Shadow stated as he bandaged Zim's shoulder. "Best if we head straight for the site. With that creature ahead of us, it will probably devour any remaining survivors…"

As Shadow and KITT discussed the topic, Zim gazed down in the back seat and noticed disassembled robot parts laying by Omega.

"G-Gir?"

"What?" The hedgehog's attention snapped to the Irken.

"That's Gir! Where did you find him?"

"Omega found him in some rubble. I take it he's your friend?"

"His my m-! Uh…yeah…friend…" Shadow, Clank and Omega stared at the Irken as he grabbed the parts. "Amazing that he was taken hundreds of miles away…"

"You'll be able to fix him?" The hedgehog asked as he gazed at the mess of metal.

"Of course! I'm a master at technologic engineering and stuff." Zim proudly boasted.

"I see…then perhaps you'd be interested in helping us build a shuttle…" The Irken stared at him in confusion. "You see…I know of some planets in another galaxy…where Clank's from…they'd be more than welcoming. It would be better than this wasteland of a rock."

"I…I don't know…" He replied in deep thought.

"I have finally found the location of which the explosion occurred…" KITT announced.

"Great…head there immediately." Shadow acknowledged as he turned to Zim. "There's plenty of time for you to consider my offer…" He stated as KITT sped off.

Zim's gaze fell to the floor as his feelings became unsure. He didn't really feel comfortable around the Ultimate Life Form, then again he didn't want to be left on this dreadful planet any longer. Though he could always part ways with them when they reached the new galaxy. But he couldn't return to his home planet…not after ultimately failing in what he 'thought' he was sent here for. His thoughts trailed over his limited options as they traveled to their next destination more than ten thousand miles away; a long deserted city forbidden to civilization. A city constructed of only labs and research facilities- surely there they would find some answers.

* * *

Dramatic chapter! This is where the plot finally kicks off and gets interesting. The prologue & first chapter were rather slow in getting into the story's real plot. Although the writing isn't going to get any better -_-;

Invader Zim & Gir © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Creature, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	4. Oh Hell No!

**Song of Inspiration – Café Del Mar by Energy 52

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
Oh Hell No!**

Zim tinkered with the now almost re-assembled parts of his robotic companion as KITT sped down a torn highway. Even at his full speed, the trip had almost taken a day. Clank and Omega had shut themselves down the entire trip while Shadow continuously tried to find information about this city of labs, to no avail. He released a sigh as his search turned up nothing once more.

"Why is data so limited for a project as huge as this?" He questioned. "The only thing I can find is that this city-like facility was created by Earth's most brilliant minds…destined to be the home of many unthinkable projects…but that's all…"

"Perhaps these "projects" became controversial and finally were kept private, known only to the people working with them?" KITT suggested.

"Possibly, but it seems that a place this massive would have some more information on it than that…can't even get a name for it…" The hedgehog replied as he watched the Irken proudly attach the head to Gir's body. He was now complete. Zim grinned with pride as he removed the top of the robot's head to activate him. But as soon as he looked inside, the pride faded into disappointment.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Shadow questioned.

"Gir's memory disk…it's not here…" He growled. "Better not activate him without it…_all that work for nothing._" Zim sighed in frustration as he glanced closer at the memory slot. "Hm?" He stared at it with confusion. Shadow glanced at the slot as well.

"Looks like it's been clawed out…" He stated to the concerned Irken.

"T-that creature! It must've taken it!" He growled once more. "No one steals from Zim! NO OOOONE!" The Irken declared, shaking his fist in the air.

"You're probably not going to get it back…there's a good chance that thing decided to see what metal tasted like, due to the limited food supply that is…" Zim sighed once more.

KITT slowed down to a stop. "We have arrived." The two life forms stared in awe through the windshield. Before them stood a huge crater filled with nearly undamaged buildings toppled over on their sides. Shadow and Zim stepped outside to get a clearer view.

"They must've built these structures out of some serious material!" The Irken exclaimed. "The ground beneath them was severely damaged by that explosion, and yet these buildings remain as if though some one just…simply pushed them over…"

"Some investigating is in order…" Shadow stated as he reached into KITT and placed Clank onto his back. He tapped Omega, who booted up in reaction to the gesture. Clank awoke as well.

"Come on guys. Let's go put the mystery behind this Armageddon to rest…" The hedgehog commanded as he slid down into the crater. Zim nervously glared down into the hundred-mile wide hole as Omega slid down after Shadow. He gave a deep breath before he traveled down as well.

The Irken slid onto the side of an over turned building, along with the others. He pushed himself up as Shadow and Omega walked onward. His glance fell onto the building below him. Like the others apparently, the building was made entirely of glass, with a few metal beams to hold its shape.

"_Must be thick stuff…to hold that over size mech Omega…and to have withstood that explosion…"_ Zim thought to himself as he followed the others. He suddenly froze as a figure appeared in the distance. But it was gone as soon as he turned in its direction.

"Hey…you don't think that creature would come out in the daylight do you?" He nervously asked.

The others stopped and turned to the Irken. "I'm not sure…" Shadow replied. "I don't know anything about its habits…but you had better stay close…" The hedgehog continued onward as Zim dashed to his side. Despite his bold and overconfident outlook on his Irken battle skills, that creature's strength was more than Zim could handle and for once in his life he realized that.

As they neared the edge of the building, something in the distance caught Shadow's eye. In the deepest part of the crater sat a completely untouched building. It stood upright as it normally would and had no signs of damage, well, what he could tell from afar.

"Look!!" Zim shouted, pointing down, just below the very building they were standing on. Shadow's gaze snapped below. A wolf like creature scampered across debris scattered along the ground heading towards the upright building.

"Is…is that the thing that attacked me?!"

"Most likely…" He quietly replied as he watched the creature stop at the entrance of the building.

"It's disgusting!" Zim replied in a whisper, unsure if the beast had long range hearing.

The creature glared around and sniffed the air before it scampered through the doors.

"That building…" Shadow hopped down. Omega did the same.

"Whoa! Wait-a-minute!! You aren't planning to follow it are you?!" Zim questioned from above.

"Yes I am."

"Why?!!!"

"First off, I want to know what the hell that thing is…second, judging by the area around it, I'd say the explosion came from that very building."

The Irken nervously thought as Shadow and Omega walked off. He truly didn't want to follow that creature, but he'd have a better chance of survival if he stayed with Shadow. Clutching his fists in regret, he jumped off and ran after the hedgehog.

--

Shadow quietly entered the building, with the other two right behind him. The interior appeared to be a laboratory, even though everything was burned, some utensils and equipment made that fact clear.

"Stay close…" He commanded to the Irken as he walked around the room. Zim glanced at all the cages laying around.

"This must have been a genetics lab…" He stated as he picked up a sheet of paper with a DNA sequence printed on it.

"No doubt this is where that creature was born…" The hedgehog replied as he walked to an overturned table laying over a severely burned area of the floor.

He pushed it out of the way to reveal a deep, almost endless hole.

"It appears this might have been a result of the explosion…telling by the severity of the damage around it." Clank stated as he peered over Shadow's shoulder.

"And in it…the blast had to have come from below…" Shadow replied as he layed his hand on the edge.

"An explosion…from underground…"Zim questioned as he approached the hole. He tilted his head to the right. "Volcanic maybe?"

"No…there must be more to it…I'm starting to believe it's somehow linked to that creature…and there's only one way to find out…" Shadow glanced at Omega who understood what he meant and jumped down into the hole.

"Okay, there's no way in he-" Before the Irken could finish, Shadow grabbed Zim around the waist.

"_There's no way in hell_ you're staying here alone." His eyes widened at the hedgehog's remark. Shadow jumped into the abyss, taking Zim with him as his holler echoed through the lab.

* * *

Short than the last chapter, but hey, it get's ya to where the plot's going. It's written a little better than the previous, still not happy with it...

I tried to explain Zim's OOCness in the chapter itself.  
Shadow's personality this entire story has been based entirely on how he becomes in Team Chaos & Chaos D'Amour De La Vie.

Invader Zim & Gir © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Creature, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	5. Lair of the Beast

**Song of Inspiration – Gigi's Way (Andando Altrove) by Gigi D'Agostino

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
Lair of the Beast**

Zim breathed heavily as Shadow sat him on the ground.

"Don't…ever…do that…to Zim…AGAIN!" He obviously didn't enjoy the surprise trip. Shadow placed a finger on the Irken's mouth.

"Stay quiet…" He whispered. "Let's try not to alert that thing of our presence down here…"

"Good idea…" Zim replied as he stood up. He gazed around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"Telling by how long it took for us to drop…I'd say the Earth's core…almost…"

"Th-the core?"

"I'm not one hundred percent on that, but we'll just have to see…" He stated as he walked forward down the dim lit tunnel. Zim froze as his thoughts raced. This trip was most likely not going to end well, he could feel it in his gut.

"Um…I have something I want to ask…before…" He paused for thought as Shadow turned to him. Unwilling to ask what he intended, about what Shadow would do about Zim's Invader status, he scanned the hedgehog's appearance for an alternative.

"How…did you receive that scar above your eye?"

Shadow remained silent for a moment. "It's a reminder…of how far I'd go to help a friend…no matter how hopeless the situation is…that's all you need to know." His tone became depressive as he walked onward.

"Eh? Did I trigger a bad memory?" Zim questioned to Omega who blankly stared in return.

--

The four approached the end of the tunnel and entered what appeared to be an underground canyon, full of paths and other tunnels, stationed on many different levels. They peered over the edge of their level and gazed at the site below. Hundreds of those creatures scampered around frantically, viciously growling at each other.

"There's…so many of them!" The Irken exclaimed, trying to keep his voice low.

"Are you still able to understand them?" Shadow asked the Irken. Zim nodded in reply. "Care to translate?"

"They're all chattering at once, it's hard to make out…but…something about getting to a cathedral…and that Lord Arcathius again…"

"This Arcathius must either be the creator…or the leader…" They watched as the creatures scattered down the largest tunnel and disappeared into the darkness. Everything became quiet, only the crackle of fire lit torches were heard.

"Looks like they're occupied at the moment…" Zim sighed in relief.

"I'm guessing they were headed for the cathedral…"

"Let me guess…'Let's go see what they're up to?' Seriously, no-" His antennas shot up at the sound of shrill howl to the right of them, down another tunnel on their level. Shadow motioned for the Irken to stay behind him as he approached the dark tunnel.

The closer they came to it, the clearer it became that it was a room. They all froze in shock.

Through the gray ambient light, they could make out several tubes with bodies in them, as well as blood splattered on the floor.

"The humans weren't wiped out by the blast…" Zim shivered.

"It's seems they're keeping them as food…" Shadow stated as he glanced at several bones laying about. A shrill cry came from a dark corner of the room. They gasped as Omega shown a light to area.

A bloodied woman was hurled over in pain as her body began to change into the form of the creatures.

"That is SO. Not. Right!" Zim shuddered in disgust.

"…These creatures…most of them must have been humans…" The hedgehog stated. Fully transformed, the creature turned to them and bared its fangs. Zim stiffened.

"I think she's hungry…" Shadow moved in front of the Irken and stood in defense against the creature. A snarl came from behind.

"_You have a death wish?"_ A demonic voice reached the Irken's hearing. He jolted around to meet eyes with another creature. This one had a fist size dent in its ribcage. Obviously the same one Shadow had punched the other night. Frozen with fear, Zim could only stare into the beast's eyes.

Shadow grabbed him and dashed behind the creature, Omega following closely. They ran out of the room and jumped to the bottom of the underground canyon, only to be stopped by hundreds of creatures surrounding them.

"What do we do now?" The Irken frantically looked in every direction.

"No where to run…looks like we're going to have to fight it out…"

"Oh! Just great! You force me down here and now I'm going to die!!"

"How do you know that?"

"While you're busy with all of them, surely another will spot the opportunity to rip me APART!!!"

"You don't know much about the Ultimate Life Form do you?" He chuckled. "I can take them all out without even moving from this-" Shadow's ears perked up to the sound of foot steps behind the creatures. The steps sounded like they were made by boots. He got into a battle stance as the creatures split into two rows, revealing a path for an approaching creature.

This one was different from the others. It walked upright, not hunkered over, it was wearing clothing, but mainly, it looked less demonic than the others. It looked more like an actual wolf rather than a cross between several species.

Zim stared at it intensely, tilting his head to the side. It's appearance looked so familiar.

"I take it you're Arcathius?" Shadow questioned as it walked even closer.

"Yes…but that is simply the name that my minions have chosen for me…" The sound of it's voice triggered something in Zim, an uneasy feeling overcame him. It sounded so familiar. His eyes widened as he realized.

"Oh my gawd…"

* * *

Chapter name totally taken from Sly Cooper & The Thievius Raccoonus.

Little bit more drama &...what's this? A cliff hanger! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cookie for the first person who can correctly guess where Zim's line _**"That is SO. Not. Right!"**_ is deprived from. _Line is not exactly as it is originally. ONE word has been changed!_

Invader Zim & Gir © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Creature, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	6. Revenge of Doom!

**Songs of inspiration – Shockwave – Relentless and Millennium by Storm Project

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
Revenge of Doom!**

The wolf's clothing and the long black scythe-like bang on its forehead made it even clearer as to its real identity. Zim backed away in disbelief.

"_It…can't be…"_

"So, you can speak?" Shadow questioned the wolf.

"Yes, it's my native tongue after all…" The canine walked around and met eyes with the small Irken.

"It's been years…" The wolf paused & gave a devilish grin. "…Zim…"

"Dib…" The Irken was frozen in shock.

"Surprised by my new appearance huh? I have you to thank for that!" He snapped.

"What?!" His antennas shot upward.

"Oh yeah…because of you…this is ALL because of YOU!"

"Impossible! Zim did not turn you into…whatever you are!"

"On the contrary! You see…because of you, everyone thought I was insane. Too insane…to be left in society. Ever wondered where I disappeared to after all those years?"

Zim scratched his head. "Now that you mention it…you did vanish without a trace one day…"

"My father had had enough. He built this city of labs, you see…only scientists were allowed to dwell here. He brought me here in secrecy. I thought it was a simple tour, to show me what he'd accomplished over the years. But I was wrong…"

_He handed me to the genetics division, I belonged to them now. They were free to do with me as they pleased…and I turned into their first human-mutation experiment. I was tested with so many animals, enduring many painful, unbearable procedures…but the DNA of a wolf was the only thing my body would accept. My appearance was the only thing that was altered. They dubbed me their first success. I thought my torture was finally over, but they decided to further the experiment. I spent day after day, week after week, month after month trapped in a cage, forced to intake untested formulas, most of which hurt beyond mortal understanding._

_A few years went by, the mutation had stopped my aging. I grew fearful as to what the tests would do to me next. So I decided to play dumb, in hopes of their disappointment leading to the experiment's end, and pretended to lose my memory, eventually my ability to walk and speak. But the result was the opposite. They thought they had turned me into an actual wolf instead of a human-hybrid! Excited, they wanted to see what else they could do with me, so new tests were issued._

_Shortly after that, my mind was made up…I could never forgive humanity for what they had done to me…but I was not about give you the satisfaction of it's demise. I blamed you for this more than anyone…_

_Every night when the scientists locked up and left the lab to return to their living quarters, I would escape from my cage. I began building this under ground fortress- a lab of my own. I hid the underground entrance with floor tiles before they arrived every morning. And-_

"Wait-wait!" Zim interrupted. "If you escaped your cage, why didn't you just leave the city as well?" Dib growled.

"Because it contained the necessary materials for my revenge!! NOW LET ME FINISH!!"

"Okay, okay…_geez_"

_Each night after I had completed my fortress, I began testing the mutation process myself and perfected it. Phase one of my revenge was set. Over the course of the next several decades I began to build a super weapon, using the same source as my father's perpetual energy generator. I let it build up over the years, all the while proceeding in the next step. I wanted the scientists to suffer through the pain that I had. I wanted my father to, more than anyone._

_Unfortunately for him, he one day came back. He wanted to see me one last time I guess. He was old…almost at death's door you could say. To my delight and his demise, he asked to be left alone with me._

_As soon as we were the only ones, I broke out and dragged him into my underground lab. There I fused him with more than one species. Reptiles, rats, canine, feline, I didn't stop. Heh-heh. I FUSED HIM WITH THE WHOLE DAMN ZODIAC! He eventually came out as the first of the creatures you see before you._

_I was pleased with it. His pain satisfied me and his outcome was delicious. An obedient servant. I unleashed him on the scientists in the genetics lab. I thought he ate them alive. But to my surprise and delight, they began painfully transforming into the same beast as him._

_That's when my plot altered. Instead of just destroying this planet fully, I could use the survivors as my minions._

_The next day, I felt that my weapon had charged enough, so I unleashed it. I then sent my minions to my home town to gather reinforcements…and hunt you down. I wanted you to suffer, just like my father. Unfortunately they could not find you, so they headed to the other parts of the planet, for food and to create fellow beasts…_

"I was excited to hear that one had found you and almost did away with you. You would've made a fine minion, Zim. However, I didn't count on your blood being like an acid to them. So…I'll just have to do away with you myself…" Dib maniacally stated as he extended the claws on his hands.

"You won't lay a hand on him!" Shadow shouted, pulling a chaos emerald out of Clank.

"W-what?" Zim was shocked. "You're still going to defend me…even though you now know I was planning to destroy this planet?"

Shadow chuckled. "To have been here for so long and to have done nothing, you must've been bad at it. Besides, I dug up a little bit of information on your race…and you on our way to this place. You weren't sent here to conquer Earth…you were sent here as banishment…"

"How-where did you find all this information?!"

"I contacted your leaders…through a faint signal that your robot was emitting. You were far to busy to notice I was talking to them…"

"Speaking of Zim's robot…" Dib pulled a metal piece out of the pocket of his coat.

"Gir's memory disk?!" Zim gasped. Dib placed it inside of his laptop, the same one he used during his battles against Zim long ago.

"I know your robot can be remote controlled through his memory disk. So now…he's on my side…" Dib gave a sly grin as Zim's glance jolted up to a ledge above.

Gir stood amongst the creatures, his eyes glowing blood red.

"How did he get out of KITT?!" Shadow questioned in concern.

Dib laughed maniacally. "It ends now Zim!"

Gir lunged down and headed for the Irken. The creatures followed and set their sights for Shadow and the others. A fierce fight was about to begin…and it was just four against a thousand…

* * *

***WHAT A TWIST!***  
To add more detail to Dib;  
His hair's the same  
His fur is a slightly dark shade of grey  
He's wearing black gunner boots, a black vampire hunter coat & black bounty hunter pants.

This chapter and the next are more well written. Hopefully a positive turn-around.

Invader Zim, Dib & Gir © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Creatures, Dib-Wolf, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	7. One's End

**Songs of inspiration – Blue Remix by DJ MALLORCA, Revolution by Fastway and Night After Night by The Rasmus

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
One's End**

The Irken rolled out of the way of Gir's laser. But the robot was locked onto his every move.

"Snap out of it Gir!" Zim pleaded to no avail. His companion was nothing but a puppet, forced to answer to Dib's command. Gir violently tackled the Irken to the ground.

Shadow himself was busy taking out the creatures as they came at him in waves. He and Omega were holding their own though. They'd already managed to kill off a third of them.

Zim threw Gir off of himself and glared towards Dib. "I've have to retrieve his memory disk!" He gave a dash towards the demented wolf, but was thrown to the ground once more by a punch delivered from Gir. The robot held him down as one of the beasts stood over him. The Irken struggled to break free. The creature bared its fangs as it leaned forward and stared him in the eyes. Zim was pinned on his back, once again rendering his PAK useless.

"_Damn it! Not now!"_ He panicked mentally, fear had frozen his body.

Just as the creature raised it's paw up, ready to slash at the Irken, it was tackled by Shadow, once again coming to Zim's aid. The hedgehog kicked Gir away and pulled Zim up.

"We've got to find a way to end this!" He said as he helped the Irken to his feet.

"If I can get the memory disk…Gir will deactivate…but I can't get close enough to Dib!"

"I'll cover you then…" The two nodded at each other.

They ran towards the wolf, Shadow purposely remaining behind Zim. Clank zapped creatures with a jolt of electricity as they lunged from behind. Shadow continuously had to punch Gir away. But both he and the creatures kept coming.

"Relentless beasts!" The hedgehog snarled in frustration as he had to force the robot away once more.

Zim finally got close enough and made a grab for the laptop, but Dib jumped out of the way, only to be tackled down by Shadow. The laptop slid a distance as the wolf collided with the ground.

In the heat of the moment and unable to think, the Irken smashed the laptop against the wall, breaking it to pieces. His robotic minion fell to ground, motionless.

Dib snarled as he threw Shadow off and ran towards his longtime enemy. He clawed Zim in the face and slammed him up against the wall.

"You've pissed me off for the last time, Irken!!" Claws extended from his furry left hand as he reared it back, ready to stab Zim in his gut.

Zim closed his eyes in fear as he prepared for what was about to happen. He did not want to die, but Dib's strength was too much for him. He couldn't struggle free.

The wolf's claws were swiftly lunged forward. Shadow tried to pull Dib away, but he was too late. Blood splattered onto the floor.

* * *

_NOTE: Clank's ability to zap enemies is referenced from his upgrade in Ratchet & Clank 2: Going Commando - Upgrade: Clank Zapper_

**~Le Gaspe~**  
What Happened?!  
There's only one chapter left!

I'm actually happy with the writing in this chapter. My first battle scene that wasn't crappily written!

Invader Zim, Dib & Gir © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Creatures, Dib-Wolf, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


	8. This is an Ending of Seriousness!

Songs of inspiration – **Your Forgiveness** by **The Rasmus** and **Save a Prayer** by **David Dima

* * *

**

**The Immortals  
This is an Ending of Seriousness!**

Dib's eyes widened as blood dripped from his mouth. His breathing becoming faster and deeper as he felt the life drain out of him.

Zim panted heavily in relief as a tear drizzled down his cheek as the fear for his own life receded.

Shadow stared in shock at what he had just witnessed. He thought for sure Zim was the one to be killed. But, as if a repulse to the fear, the robotic spider-legs inside Zim's PAK shot out, all of them piercing straight through Dib's heart.

The bloodied spider-legs retracted back into Zim's PAK as he and Dib fell to the ground. The wolf weakly clutched his chest as blood flowed over his paws.

"Y-you…" He coughed up some more blood as he slowly lost consciousness.

Zim stared at the red liquid flowing from his enemy as Shadow kneeled down to him.

"You okay?"

"Ye-yeah…" He nodded.

"We better get out of here while we can…those creatures are surely going to be pissed…"

Zim gathered Gir and his memory disk and turned back to the hedgehog.

"Omega!" Shadow called to the red robot, but he was too busy blasting the beasts.

"I shall stay…and initiate command Alpha D-0987…" Omega stated.

Shadow gasped. "Y-your self-destruct command?!"

"Affirmative…it is the only valid option for eliminating these monstrosities…"

"He's going to kill himself?!" Zim worriedly looked up at the hedgehog. Shadow's gaze turned into deep sadness.

"You've been a great pal Omega…" The robot nodded as Shadow grabbed Zim's arm and held out his chaos emerald.

"Chaos control!" In a flash they were gone. Omega turned his attention to the legion of creatures around him. He initiated a count down as they all piled onto him.

--

Shadow, Zim and Clank appeared right beside KITT. Shadow pushed Zim in as he sat in the driver's seat.

"KITT! Get us the hell out of here now!"

"Rodger that…" The black car made a swift turn and sped off.

"Whoa! You can't just leave him can you?!" Zim stared Shadow straight in the eyes. They were full of regret & remorse.

"It's too late now…Omega's done what he could to spare us…" The Irken gave a look of confusion.

As soon as KITT drove more than ten miles away, an explosion emitted from the crater. Shadow hung his head, as he knew his long time friend was now gone. Zim stared around his seat, his jaw hung open in shock.

"It was for the best…" Clank reassured the saddened hedgehog.

"He…he did that…to save us?!" The Irken had never witnessed such an act of friendship.

"I would've done the same…" Zim's head snapped to Shadow at his remark. "Omega and I were alike in that way…we value our friends more than our own lives…" He stared right back at the alien.

"Omega's loss will not be in vain…" KITT stated. "He sacrificed himself so we could live on…and live our lives…"

"You're right KITT…" The hedgehog turned towards the Irken.

"Zim?" He nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you fully considered my offer?"

"Yes…I have…let's do it!" Zim had finally become comfortable with the thought of having friends. Perhaps this new path would give him something more thrilling than destruction.

"Great…" The car tried to imitate excitement as he drove on. "I'd love a vacation…one is long over due…"

Shadow chuckled. "Alright…we'll head for Pokitaru in the Solanna galaxy then…we all need time to relax…especially after this…"

**_THE FREAKIN' END!

* * *

_**

***ANOTHER TWIST!***  
Bet you didn't see that one coming!

My FIRST story that has been completely written all the way to the END!

As short as it is, I rather like how detailed these last chapters were. Sort of gives me my confidence back.

Basically, the ending was cut. I hated how I originally had it. It was such a lame joke. So I cut a few paragraphs...and no. You cannot haz uncut version!

**FACT!** I wrote this whole story back in February 2009.

Invader Zim, Dib & Gir © Jhonen Vasquez  
KITT © NBC I suppose?  
Shadow the Hedgehog & E-123 Omega © SEGA  
Clank © Insomniac Games  
Creatures, Dib-Wolf, Plot & Story © RaidenRaccoon


End file.
